As technology advances, various types of robotic devices are being created for performing a variety of functions that may assist users. Robotic devices may be used for applications involving material handling, transportation, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, efficient, and intuitive. As robotic devices become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, it is desirable for robotic devices to be efficient. Therefore, a demand for efficient robotic devices has helped open up a field of innovation in actuators, movement, sensing techniques, as well as component design and assembly.